Fighting at the 3rd District
They are here at the 3rd District and then a Dream Eater appeared Shoutmon: I got this, Psychemon. Tororo: Alright! They pulled through for us! Then all the Dream Eater is escaping Garuru: We'll handle these guys. You'll take care of the boss! Shoutmon: Got it! They are fighting the Dream Eater and it's Escaping Shoutmon: Aw, great! Zoruru: Tororo, where did it go? Tororo: Somewhere else. Out of Traverse town, and out of my reach. Looks like you have to let it go. Pururu: So we fail for us to wake up? Garuru: No... Shoutmon: Guys, don't worry. I will go after it! Garuru: Huh? Shoutmon: You see, I am not a player. Can't we bend the rules? Tororo: Well... I guess the rules of the world don't accept if your heart's are connected- right, Shoutmon? That's how you roll. Shoutmon: Yeah! Then it's settled. Then a Crest of Reliability appeared Garuru: Hey, Ace. Thank you. It wasn't easy, without you. Shoutmon: Yeah. Pururu: Boy, Garuru. You've changed now. Garuru: What do you mean? Pururu: Yeah, you're less Stubborn. Garuru: What? Taruru: Yes, Once you find your friends, Shoutmon, you should come hang out in our home! Garuru: See you at Keron. Shoutmon: I will. And it's a promise. They began to hug Tororo: Anything I should say to Psychemon, Shoutmon? Shoutmon: Nah. I'll see him soon. He aim the Xros Loader to the Crest and he got it Meanwhile At the Lookout Chase: DemiDevimon! You jerk face! DemiDevimon: I hate it when you say that! He hold hostage to Ryder Rocky: We'll at least he's honest, in a dishonest way. Myotismon: Enough! No minions of mine shall be insulted so. I have great plan for DemiDevimon and for all the world's... once I have taken them for my own to Maleficent. Fuyunyan: And listen, I've got so bad news for you- that day's never gonna come. Myotismon: Hmph. Maybe you should take a few moments to reconsider. Or does the boy's like mean nothing to you at all? Ryder: Fuyuynan, please! Don't say anything to him! You that let Black Doom have the- DemiDevimon covered his mouth Marshall: No! Ryder! Okay, Myotismon. Tell us what you want? Myotismon: Let me say this... Shall I began with this world? I much preferred it in its darker, more ominous permutation. DemiDevimon: That's right! This world will be covered in dark. Fuyunyan: You're insane, Myotismon! Not even you would go through this much trouble just for that. What was it that you want? Myotismon: (Sigh) Very perceptive. I presume you are familiar with Quartzmon, the Digimon who lead me to discover world outside of my own? Fuyunyan: What the!? You know him! Myotismon: As for you, of Course. Yes, he shared everything with me- how to go about winning a heart over to the darkness, and more precious, about the nine shafts of pure light- the ones that wound grand me this power I meeting conquer all worlds with Maleficent and Black Doom. However, the world's were too complex, too much for even me to contain. It seemed I had miscalculated from Maleficent. Then I came to me, of course! I can go about conquering other world in my own domination. You know you have the "data" for all the world's, do you? And now I need you to give it to me. All: What! Fuyunyan: What do you mean!? DemiDevimon: Don't ever think about forgetting that. Me and Myotismon was trapped inside it. So give it to us! Fuyunyan: How come you want the Data? Myotismon: I think that is none of those words of yours. He looks Angry Fuyuynan: Don't do this... You wouldn't want that boy best's friend to get hurt from him, would we? Myotismon: It looks like you have failed to recognise the futility of your situation. Alright then... Face your fate! He blast his power to Fuyunyan, but someone throw a Weapon to Shield Fuyuynan and his Friends, then another just attack DemiDevimon and let go off Ryder Skye: Light! She use her wand to blind Myotismon and DemiDevimon and Ryder went to Keita and the Others Ryder: Keita! Keita: Ryder! Fuyunyan: Myotismon.. You have been foiled! Myotismon: (Growl) DDemiDevimon It looks like he's right. We better go now. Myotismon: I now know that what I seek lies within these walls that Maleficent said. Trust that I will destroy you in time time. He left DemiDevimon: Hey! Wait for me, Myotismon! They left and then a Stranger who saved them has appeared Fuyunyan: Did you... Use the Darkness to get here? That's insane! But... I never knew you would save us... It was Impmon who saved them Fuyunyan: Impmon. Impmon: That's right, Floating Cat. I'm doing this for my friends. You got it?